thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Game: Another Civilization Forum Game/Alkala
The Akala tribe is one of the player-controlled tribes in "Another Civilization Forum Game." It is controlled by Immortal_Dragon. The Alkala tribe's trek to the eastern grasslands resulted in the discovery of the rideable, flightless Nokii birds, as well as a river inhabited by spiked crocodiles called Tafra. A failed attempt to domesticate the Nokii led to the birds becoming hostile, and the Akala have responded by stealing 6 Tafra eggs, intent on raising them as guard animals. Further bad luck surfaced in initial attempts at construction, which resulted in unstable houses and several dead inhabitants, although this mistake was soon rectified. An attempt to coax the tribe's "shamans" into learning the Tafra's reasons for aggression made it abundantly clear that the Alkala had little in the way of actual magic use. The frustrated tribesmen drove out the false shamans, who, resentful, planned to learn magic and use it against their former peers. The tribesmen themselves began to doubt the existence of magic. A few days later, the Alkala captured some of the fraudulent shamans, tied them up, and fed them to the Nokii. Afterwards, the Akala took a break from unsuccessful taming attempts by improving their agricultural practices. However, once again, a new taming attempt backfired, this time due to sabotage by Akala who developed a hatred for the Nokii. in retaliation, the tribe leaders mandated that the saboteurs be sentenced to hard labor, although the tamers were targeted by mistake, instead. A hastily-assembled militia failed to defend the village from the Nokii, allowing the attacking birds to run amock, stealing the Akala food supply. Facing starvation, the Alkala revolutionized their agricultural practices. They used new techniques, like the use of feces to enrich the soil, to cultivate a new crop with medicinal effects. A polytheistic religion emerged among the Alkala, known as Alkalaiea although it only caught on with cultist extremists. Its pantheon consisted of: * Satae, the goddess of the earth * Alwa, the goddess of water * Namao, the god of Nature * Saket, the god of Life (As in the person who created animals if I’m wrong please tell me) * Alk, god of the sun and king of the pantheon * Ala, goddess of the moon and queen of the pantheon * Maowa, the goddess of death and magic, who is also the creator of mortals (and, as a result, is godess of the afterlife) A revised form of the religion centered around the two aspects of a greater being named Alkala: * Alk, god of the sun, beginnings, and birth * Ala, goddess of the moon, endings, and death This revision was much more well-received, even winning over the former cultists. Scouts discovered a dungeon in a nearby forest. After vanquishing a floor of goblins and ents, they found a chest, but decided not to go any further down due to feeling a looming presence. The chest contained a scroll for an ent-raising spell, as well as a staff that improves nature magic rolls by 1 for 10 uses. The first usage raised a force of ents that were weaker than their natural counterparts, but still bolstered the tribe's forces. A second raid of the dungeon netted the discovery of a giant tree in the center of one floor. The following items were included in the bounty: * Fruits and vegetables * A giant seed (believed to be a gift from Alk himself) By praying to the seed, the Alkala learned more in the field of nature magic. They learned how to raise treants from nearby trees, as well as how to craft tools from these treants' wood, which is as strong as iron. The Alkala, intent on improving crop yields with nature magic, resulted in an uncontrollable plant monster that fled from its creators. They also attempted to listen in on nature itself; the participants could hear faint voices, as well as footsteps of beings in the village's proximity. Further experimentation led to the creation of a plant-animal hybrid that turned on the Alkala, claiming several victims within the village before it found its way out. When the Alkala offered the plant-creature food in an attempt to show friendliness, the creature recognized the gesture and became helpful. It was found that it had the ability to grow more of its kind. Rather weak string was invented, although the Alkala planned to produce a stronger version. In the same vein, flimsy bows were crafted that saw little use as a result. Round 25 Event: The presence of a man-sized spider within the dungeon was revealed. Further research showed that they hunt cooperatively and rear their young in large nests. The threat posed by the Nokii was neutralized by the creation of treants to safeguard the village. Meanwhile, attempts to pacify the spiders seemed to work, until the Alkala attempted to steal a newborn queen spider. In the same vein, the Alkala experimented with using nature magic to create natural houses. Angered by their insolence, Alk fused those who attempted to enter these houses with the houses themselves, creating golems that wandered off into the night. Scouts sent to find the golems never returned. The Alkala found themselves stumped in further attempts to commune with nature. Those attempting to link themselves to the land either failed or became wooden statues. Meanwhile, further attempts to tame the spiders only resulted in the deaths of those involved. Upon discovering that these failures were punishments by Alk himself, the Alkala began turning their attention to pyromancy, instead. The result was a defensive spell that wreathed the caster in scorching flame. In the meantime, prayers to Alk for forgiveness met no response. While further advancements in fire magic were hampered by a fire resistance spell that instead cursed its users with particular susceptibility to burning and heat stroke, a stone shrine to Alk and Ala led to the Alkala being blessed with the following: * +3 bonus to construction rolls during the day * +2 bonus to attempts to tame wildlife, as well as crossbreed domesticated forms * +2 bonus to combat during full moons (take place at 6-turn intervals) As for the curse, Alk and Ala provided a spring of holy water to cleanse those afflicted with it. In other news, some tribesmen attempted to produce baskets out of plant fiber, but failed and exhausted their supply of materials they had to experiment with.